Generally, a child car set attached to the seat of a passenger car is used for carrying a baby of, for example, an age below one year in the passenger car. A stroller proposed in Patent document 1 can carry a child car set. A child car set attached to the seat of a passenger car holds a baby seated thereon until the passenger car arrives at a destination. Then, the child car set holding the baby is removed from the seat of the passenger car and is used as a seat for the stroller proposed in Patent document 1 to facilitate carrying around the baby at the destination.
Patent document 1: JP 2002-205586 A
Incidentally, such a stroller capable of being detachably provided with a child car set is provided with a child car set support frame extended between right and left armrests included in a body structure of the stroller. The child car set is fixedly mounted on the stroller with the child car set support frame engaged in a groove formed in the bottom surface of a rear part of the child car set.
Different child car sets manufactured by different manufacturers have different dimensions, respectively. Therefore, child car sets having dimensions not conforming to the size of the body structure of the stroller cannot be fixedly mounted on the stroller. The child car set support frame needs to be replaced with another one or needs to be turned for the adjustment of dimensions and angular position thereof or the stroller is able to support only limited types of child car sets.